Anything But Mine
by jessa faerie
Summary: To Kenny Chesney's song. It's got a twist. majorly different Lily and James story. Please read! i suck with summaries. so RR please. better summary inside! xoxo
1. Anything but mine

_Disclaimer: these character aren't mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling,…if you honestly thought that I was her…would I be spending my time writing this? NO! I'd be writing the next fromping Harry Potter book. I also do not own this song. It's Kenny Chesney's!_

**A/N: This is a songfic to Lily and James. They are out of Hogwarts. They meet up over the summer on the beach and have some summer lovin'. As you know he has always loved her, and she was kinda….hmm… but yea. So that's what's gonna happen. And…pretty much they will never see each other again. There will be one more chapter after this then im done. Unless someone finds me another song! Lol enjoy! Xoxo**

_Anything But Mine_

_Chapter One_

**_"Anything But Mine"_**

_Walking alone beneath the lights of that miracle mile,  
Me and Mary making our way into the night,  
You can hear the cries from the carnival rides,  
The pinball bills, ski ball slides,  
Watching the summer sun fall out of sight,  
There's a warm wind coming in from off of the ocean  
Making its way past the hotel wall to fill the streets  
Mary is holding both of her shoes in her hands  
Said she likes to feel the sand beneath her feet _

James couldn't believe that he and Lily had met up after all the years, at the beach of all places. They went out to dinner, and everything just fell into place over the summer. He still loved her with everything he was. They were walking together on the sandy paved road. Lily wasn't sure when she had developed a liking for James, she guessed that it had always been there, lingering on her heartstrings, like an echo in the mountains. It was the last night they would spend together, and they would probably never see each other again.

_And in the morning I'm leaving, making my way back to Cleveland  
So tonight I hope that I will do just fine  
And I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine _

He was leaving to go back to work with the Order in London the next day. James was going to make love to Lily tonight. He knew, as did she, and both were scared.

_There's a local band playing at the sea side pavilion  
And I got just enough cash to get us in  
And as we are dancing Mary's wrapping her arms around me  
And I can feel the sting of summer on my skin  
In the mist of the music I tell her I love her,  
We both laugh cause we know it isn't true  
But Mary there's a summer drawing to an end tonight  
And there's so much that I long to do to you_

They came across a band playing music; he dug way down deep into his pocket and pulled out some money. They got in and Lily wrapped her delicate arms that shamed the most beautiful of porcelain dolls around James' muscular waist. I piercing sting ran through his body as he realized that this was all he had ever wanted.

He whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Lily pulled away, and they both laughed, knowing that it was just his lust talking. He wanted so badly to tell her what he was planning that night for her. He would love her like there was no tomorrow and no yesterdays.

_And in the morning I'm leaving, making my way back to Cleveland  
So tonight I hope that I will do just fine  
And I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine_

Ooooooooo..

James began to walk Lily back to her hotel and they both knew what would happen when they got there. She unlocked the door and threw her shoes inside, and turned back to him with a smile nervously playing in her eyes. James lowered his mouth to hers. He kissed her and she kissed him back. The kiss was deep and passionate, and it wasn't stopping as he backed her into the hotel room and closed the door.

_And in the morning I'm leaving, making my way back to Cleveland  
So tonight I hope that I will do just fine  
And I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine_

Mary I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine

Ooooooooooo...ooooooooooooooo...

Throughout the night they were wrapped up in each other with inexplicable love and hunger between them.

_...And in the morning I'm leaving, making my way back to Cleveland  
So tonight I hope that I will do just fine  
Hey, I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine_

James awoke to an alarm at 6a.m. He went to his hotel room and took a shower, packed his things and left. As he sat on the plane reminiscing over the night, the only regret that he had was that he couldn't have held her just a little bit longer, and kissed her with a little more devotion. He wanted her to know that she would always hold his heart, no matter what. There was no way he could tell her now. It was too late.

**A/N: Forgive me.! I don't do …uhmmm wow…I feel like this is a really bad word….Sexual writings very well. It embarrassed me. So I leave it quite vague. Sry. Lol Well if you have any questions write em in the Review. There will be another Chapter on the way so…yea! Lol ttys xoxo**


	2. There's something sexy about the rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of J.K. Rowlings' creations. And I do not own this song. It is the property of Kenny Chesney. He sang it. I'm not sure who wrote it. But it isn't mine. And im sure that Mr. Chesney would be flattered that I found inspirations in his songs**

**_Chapter 2 "There's Something Sexy About The Rain"_**_****_

There's something sexy about the rain  
She said as it came pouring down  
It feels like kisses on my skin  
She spread her arms and spun around  
In a summer island storm  
In a field of sugarcane  
She taught me how and showed me why

James was sitting at the Potter mansion in his robe in front of the fireplace. There was a storm pouring down in a wild torrent outside. He remembered his summer he had experienced with the one flower of his life that wouldn't wilt.

_There's something sexy about the rain  
And sometimes it rained all night  
And everything she did was perfect  
And every way we were was right  
We loved like there was no tomorrow  
Then suddenly tomorrow came  
And it was raining at the airport  
And kept on raining on the plane_

He reflected to the night he had spent in her arms. The rains had begun in the early a.m. hours and then it had continued to drench the coastline and saturate the night. As he had boarded his flight, using muggle transportation, the rains proceeded, reminding him of the words she'd whispered in his ear as they had lay next to one another.

"There's something sexy about the rain."

__

She only loved me for a season  
But my heart won't ever be the same  
Even now her love's the reason

James knew that the love was short-lived and that Lily only loved him for the summer but he would never be the same.__

_There's something sexy about the rain  
And sometimes when it's pouring down  
I feel her kisses on my skin  
I spread my arms and spin around  
And let that summer island storm  
Hit me like a hurricane  
It's like she's right here whispering  
There's something sexy about the rain_

James went outside in the heavy rains of October, and suddenly she was there, holding on to his tanned, built arm. Lily was caressing his warm flesh with her sweet innocent pink lips, and again she was whispering in his ear,

"There's something sexy about the rain."

__

She followed me back to the city  
In a picture in my mind  
She's still young and she's still pretty  
And even after all this time

It was the month of November, and it seemed that no matter where James was, he saw her. He saw her vibrant red hair in the setting sun. He saw her emerald eyes in the lush shrubs of the greenhouse. He saw her creamy ivory skin in the afternoon clouds.__

There's something sexy about the rain  
She said as it came pouring down  
It feels like kisses on my skin  
She spread her arms and spun around  
In a summer island storm  
In a field, in a field of sugarcane  
She taught me how and showed me why  
There's something sexy about the rain

_She taught me how and she's still why  
There's something sexy about the rain  
Something sexy about the rain  
Feels like kisses on my skin_

There was no doubting he wished so desperately to be in her arms once more. A smile flashed across his face, and a blush graced his cheeks as he recalled that she had taught him there was something sexy about the rain, and she was still teaching him to this day.

_  
In a summer island storm  
Something sexy_


End file.
